


Regentes de la noche

by poisonousgolem



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, lo dudo mucho, pero por si las dudas, pitch como pony, posiblemente OOC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonousgolem/pseuds/poisonousgolem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un encuentro entre la princesa de la noche y el rey de las pesadillas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regentes de la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Esto surgio por un dialogo de la princesa Luna en "sleepless in ponyville" y el hecho que traigo unas ganas enormes de escribir crossovers de "rotg".

Era su deber, si bien no significaba que le gustara el presenciar algún sueño extraño, o desagradable, el merodear por los mismos, ya era común para la princesa de la noche.

En uno de sus recorridos, al entrar en el sueño de un potrillo, noto que el mismo era una pesadilla, la sensación de ser observada era imposible de ignorar. Al avanzar por el mismo, escucho un desesperado aleteo provenir de una cueva, en la cual se ocultaba el soñador en cuestión, seguido de unos pasos. Al asomarse al lugar, alcanzo a distinguir al pequeño acurrucado tras una roca, ocultándose de lo que parecía ser un Pegaso de notable estatura. Dándose cuenta de la situación, Luna no pudo evitar el entrometerse, llamando la atención del semental, permitiendo al potrillo el salir corriendo.

-Vaya, la princesa de la noche en persona, ¿se me permitiría el saber por qué el honor de su presencia en esta humilde pesadilla, su alteza?- pregunto con zalamería el Pegaso, saliendo de las sombras, permitiendo el ver su manto grisáceo, acompañado de ojos dorados, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-torturando a un potrillo, ¿a esto te dedicas actualmente?- le reclamo enojada la yegua, sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo, a pesar de que él era casi de su misma estatura, poco usual en un poni.

-Alteza, usted sabe que las pesadillas son necesarias en el crecimiento y superación de uno mismo, realmente, solo hago mi "deber"- respondió el, si bien lo último lo dijo con un tono casi burlón, plegando sus alas y deambulando alrededor de la alicorn.

-Pero tu presencia en la misma no es necesaria, solo añade sufrimiento y temores innecesarios.-

-Princesa, pareciera que usted se ha ablandado, ¿Qué sucedió con la regia y hermosa yegua que quería dominar sobre una noche eterna?-

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme con esas palabras, Pitch Black, recuerda tu encierro!- Exclamo la princesa, si bien añadiendo en voz más baja –equivalente al mío.-

La sonrisa maliciosa del Pegaso, al ver la reacción de la regente nocturna, solo se ensancho, sus ojos dorados mostrando un destello peligroso. –Perdone mi falta de respeto, alteza…- respondió, pidiendo una disculpa. –Pero recuerde que este es mi "deber" de cierta forma.-

-Entiendo y respeto tu papel como rey de las pesadillas, pero recuerda quienes gobiernan Equestria, y quien reina sobre la noche.- fue lo único que dijo la regente, extendiendo sus alas y desapareciendo en un destello de luz, dejando al rey de las pesadillas en su dominio.

**Author's Note:**

> A quien halla leído hasta aquí, gracias. Se aceptan criticas en los comentarios


End file.
